Kiss at Midnight
by Destiny45
Summary: Syd’s resolution on New Year's Eve is to get a kiss at midnight from Sky. [Oneshot SkySyd and BridgeZ]


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of the songs used in this story. This fan fic has nothing to do with other SPD stories I have written, am currently writing or will write in the future. :-)

**Kiss at Midnight **

_Takes place the first New Year's Eve after Sky becomes the red SPD ranger_

"Syd, there is no way I will be your kiss at midnight!" said Sky with exasperation.

"But Sky, the midnight kiss is a New Year's Eve tradition," whined Syd. "And I know what a stickler you are for rules!"

"Nice try Syd," replied Sky, rolling his eyes. "But you might as well face it. It will take a holiday miracle for me to want to lock lips with any girl here, especially you!"

"A modern-day Christmas grinch, Sky Tate, that's what you are," pouted Syd, sticking her lower lip in mock hurt. She looked so adorably put out, Sky couldn't help but laugh at his best friend. Besides, Sky had to give Syd credit for quickly throwing together the night's holiday/New Year's Eve bash after the SPD Christmas party was canceled on account of an alien attack on New Tech City.

"Come on now, Syd," started Sky, teasingly messing around her blond curls, "There are plenty of other guys here at the New Year's Eve party for you to kiss when the clock strikes twelve. I mean, what about Bridge?"

"I think we both know our Bridgey has his eye on someone else tonight," responded Syd, pointing to a make-shift stage where Bridge was over-enthusiastically engaging in some Christmas karaoke with the long-time object of his affection: Z Delgado.

"_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer had a very shinny nose!"_ sang Z, with an arm around Bridge. _"And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glowed."_

"Like a light bulb!" chimed in Bridge.

Syd watched with amusement as the giggling Bridge and Z performed and pranced around the stage more with more holiday cheer than Rudolph himself. "_Quite a difference from the party animal over here,"_ Syd thought sarcastically to herself as she turned to look at Sky.

Yet when it came to her candidates for a midnight kiss this New Year's Eve, the red ranger of SPD was first on Syd's list. While Syd had always thought of Bridgey like a little brother, Sky's sexiness had been something the pink Ranger had never overlooked ever since her first day at SPD. Now almost four years later, making Sky Tate hers was Syd's top New Year's resolution. Sighing longingly as she gazed one last time at Sky, Syd turned back to watch Bridge and Z caroling on stage.

"_Now all the reindeer loved him,"_ sang Z as she held Bridge's hand, _"As they shouted out with glee." _

"Hip-horee!" cried out Bridge, jumping up in the air like an excited, little elf.

"_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,"_ chanted Bridge and Z in unison, _"You'll go down in historyyyyyy!" _The whole room burst into rowdy laughter and applause with Syd giving her friends a standing ovation.

"Lucky Z, I bet she'll have someone to kiss at midnight" suggested Syd as she clapped loudly, trying to get Sky's mind on romance.

"Still not working Sydney," snorted Sky, using her full name to show his annoyance. "But there's nothing you can do to make like the holidays. Or New Year's Ever. Or kissing you for that matter!"

"If that's a challenge Sky Tate," retorted Syd haughtily, "This is one battle you're going to loose." With that Syd whirled around and walked toward her room. Ever the pink princess, Sydney Drew always got what she wanted. And this New Year's Eve, she wanted Sky Tate.

Sky shook his head as he watched Syd storm back to the room she shared with Z. He loved the way Syd's blonde curls bobbed behind her when she was all fired up. And if he was being honest with himself, Sky had to admit that nothing about Syd's stunning good looks had ever escaped him ever since her first day at SPD. More so, Syd was cute, charming, feminine and a socialite who always spoke her mind.

On paper, Sky knew Syd should be the perfect woman for him. It was just they had worked everyday together for years at the regulated SPD Academy in their regulated – and unrevealing – uniforms. Sky had come to view Syd with sisterly affection, not with sex appeal. Suddenly, Sky's reverie was interrupted by Bridge and Z plopping down on the couch beside him.

"I wish Jack could have celebrated New Year's Eve with us," remarked Z wistfully.

"Me too, but Jack really wanted to ring in the new year with Ally," responded Bridge, referring to the former red ranger's soon-to-be wife, Ally Samuels.

"Besides, it was nice that Jack finally went to meet his fiancée's family," added Sky.

"Speaking of which Sky, you should be nicer to Syd given that she planned this whole holiday party," chided Z as she snuggled into Bridge's arms. "Couldn't you at least considering giving her a little peck on the lips? Besides since it's New Year's Eve, I think a kiss at midnight in the spirit of the season would be nice."

"Really?" sat up Bridge eagerly.

"If it was the right guy," grinned Z, tapping Bridge and causing the blue SPD ranger to blush.

"Well there's no girl here good enough for me," scoffed Sky. "And also, I hate the holidays!"

"Sky, you're in trouble with Santa now!" teased Z.

"First of all, the jolly guy in the red suit already came considering Christmas was almost a week ago," said Sky tiredly. "Besides, I don't believe in Santa anyway."

"Uhh Sky," began Bridge as he turned around, "You might want to re-think that."

"Bridge, has all that buttery toast gone to your brain?" joked Sky as he followed his friend's gaze. What Sky saw next nearly caused him to jump out of his pants in surprise.

Syd stood saucily in the doorway of her room, dressed in a short, strapless Santa dress with a Santa hat perched on top of her blond curls. The knee-high, red pleather boots she wore only served to accentuate her long, smooth legs. With one hand stretched to the top of the door frame and the other placed on her hip, Syd seductively stared Sky straight in his eyes as if almost daring him to try and turn away. The fact was, Sky found himself unable to.

Syd sassily shifted her hips before placing a microphone to her mouth. As the music started to play, Syd lightly brushed Sky's shoulder as she passed him on her way to the stage. Sky felt shivers travel down his spine at Syd's touch. The red ranger knew at that moment he was in trouble.

"_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me,"_ sang Syd seductively as she leaned down and stroked her hand up her thigh. Watching her, Sky felt his own skin begin to tingle.

"_I've been an awful good girl,"_ Syd continued to croon in a low, throaty voice. It was ironic – given the lyrics of the song – the naughty thoughts that flowed through Sky's head as he watched her. All regards for Syd as only a friend were fading rapidly from Sky's mind.

"_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!"_ belted Syd as she jumped off the stage and strutted purposefully toward Sky. Sky felt his heart –as well as other parts of his body – beginning to pound.

"_Think of all the fun I've missed,"_ sang Syd as stretched herself sideways across Sky's lap, sticking her left leg out in the air. Syd placed her Santa hat on top of Sky's head, causing her crush to blush deeply.

"_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,"_ continued Syd cheekily, outlining Sky's lips with her fingertips. It was all Sky could do at that moment not to lean forward to press his own mouth against hers.

"_Next year I could be oh so good,"_ she added, wrapping her arms around Sky's neck and smiling at him flirtatiously. _"If you'd check off my Christmas list."_

With those last lyrics, Syd leapt off Sky's lap and let the back of figure face him. "_Boo doo bee doo!" _she belted, bouncing her behind directly Sky's line of sight. By now not only did Sky's face match his ranger color, but heat had spread all throughout his body as well.

"What do you think of Syd's seductive take on the spirit of the season?" whispered Z to Bridge in a teasing tone, although her reason for asking wasn't so light-hearted. Secretly, Z was hoping that Bridge wasn't as aroused by Syd's performance as Sky clearly was. Overtime Z had developed a crush on the endearing Bridge, but she had never quite figured out if he felt the same way about her.

"Syd sure can sing, and she sure looks sexy," remarked Bridge, watching for Z's reaction. "But then again, I've always preferred brunettes," he added, putting his around casually around Z as she inwardly rejoiced as her crush's comments. Meanwhile Syd had returned to the stage without ever breaking her piercing gaze with Sky.

"_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. I don't mean a phone,"_ crooned Syd, winking at Sky upon singing the previous line. _"Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry down the chimney tonight!"_ belted Syd, raising her right-hand in the air triumphantly. And judging by the resounding applause and Sky's standing ovation, Syd saw that not only was her song a success, but also her plan to seduce the red SPD ranger.

"Well," began Syd sassily as she sauntered toward Sky, "What do you think of the holidays now?"

"For starters, I think I have developed a much greater appreciation for Santa," replied Sky, squirming with Syd's sexy body so close to his.

"So I've noticed," remarked Syd dryly, not missing how Sky's eyes traveled once again over her festive red dress… or lack there of.

"I think the holidays and the New Year are actually looking up for me," added Sky, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Amongst other things," noted Syd sarcastically, as her eyes moved now on his body to examine a substantial, protruding lower bulge.

"Oh would you cut it out!" shot back Sky uncomfortably. "You looked hot up there, and I really wanted to kiss you when you were sitting on my lap. Don't you get it? You've won!"

"Well," began Syd as she titled his chin toward hers, "Not quite yet."

"Guys, it's almost the new year!" cut in Bridge excitedly, coming up beside Sky and Syd and putting his arms around his friends. "10, 9, 8…"

"Come on Bridge, let's give Sky and Syd their space," hissed Z a little too obviously as she pushed the blue SPD ranger away from the couple.

"7, 6, 5…" counted down the crowd at the SPD New Year's Eve party.

"It's almost midnight," commented Syd, looking at Sky boldly. "Changed your mind about that kiss?"

"You better damn believe it," responded Sky firmly, grabbing Syd's waist and hastily pulling her up against him.

"4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!" cheered everyone in the room.

As the clock chimed the midnight hour, Sky fervently drew Syd to him in a fiery kiss. He passionately pressed his lips against Syd's, savoring her sweet smell and the arousing sensation of her body close to his. Syd responded to Sky's embrace by kissing the red SPD ranger in a release of the unrequited feelings she had kept secret from him for so long.

Watching Sky and Syd lock lips at the stroke of midnight, Z couldn't help wanting a New Year's kiss from her own crush as well. Z marched purposefully over to Bridge and – taking the blue ranger's cheeks in both her hands – placed a long, lingering kiss on his lips. Bridge backed away after a moment, giving Z a look of utter astonishment.

"I'm sorry, Bridge!" apologized Z, turning rosy. "I just really wanted someone to kiss at midnight too, and you were right there. I understand if you're upset…" her voice trailed off. Overcome with embarrassment, Z turned to run in the opposite direction but Bridge caught her arm.

"If this is the action New Year's inspires in you," began Bridge as he pulled Z back toward him, "Then I think it should be New Year's every night." This time Bridge was the one to initiate the kiss, and Z was more than happy to oblige.

Meanwhile across the room, Sky and Syd had reluctantly pulled apart as their passionate midnight lip lock had left them both breathless. "Happy New Year, Syd," said Sky tenderly, cradling the pink ranger in his arms. Syd leaned against Sky's chest in total bliss that the guy she had loved for so long was finally hers.

"Sky, you have no idea," murmured Syd happily. "And Happy New Year to you, too."

"I think it really is," laughed Sky softly, once again sweetly kissing Syd. Doing that more often was Sky Tate's resolution for the new year.


End file.
